Cascade
, performed by UNLIMITS, was the twenty-first ending on Naruto: Shippūden. It began with episode 257 and ended with episode 268, being replaced on the next episode with Shout This Voice Dry. Lyrics Rōmaji Kimi to boku nigirishime ta Futatsu no te no naka de Umare ta hikari ima, hanatō Kohaku iro no yūya keni somerareta Machi ha kanashī hikari to kage utsushite ita Ikutsumo no kiseki no ito Tsunagatte karamatte tadori tsuita yo Hajimeru no wa ima, kono basho kara Ame no chihare, ano kumo ni nare Ima o oyoide yuku Sono kokoro shibari tsuketeru Tamerai furi hodo ite Kimi to boku nigiri shimeta Futatsu no teno naka de Kieru kotonai kimi no akashi Jiyū na sono ryōte de Koko kara mata hajimeyō Kanji 君と僕握り締めた　 二つの手の中で 産まれた光　今、放とう 琥珀色の夕焼けに染められた 街は　悲しい光と影　映していた いくつもの奇跡の糸 繋がって絡まって　辿り着いたよ 始めるのは　今、この場所から 雨のち晴れ　あの雲になれ 今を泳いでゆく その心　縛り付けてる 躊躇いふりほどいて 君と僕握り締めた 二つの手の中で 消えることない君の証 自由なその両手で ここから　また　始めよう English In these two hands that you and I tightly grasped, Let’s now release the light that was born The town, being dyed amber by the sunset, was casting painful light and shadows Many miraculous threads have at long last brought us together It starts now, from this place The clear after the rain becomes clouds and swim through the present Your heart is tied You show hesitance as you untie it In these two hands that you and I tightly grasped Is the proof that you’ll never disappear With your free hands Let’s start again from here Rōmaji (Full Version) Kimi to boku nigirishimeta futatsu no te no naka de Imareta hikari ima, hanatou Kohaku iro no yuuyake ni somerareta machi wa Kanashii hikari to kage utsushite ita Ikutsu mono kiseki no ito Tsunagatte karamatte tadoritsuita yo Hajimeru no wa ima, kono basho kara Ame nochi hare ano kumo ni nare ima wo oyoide yuku Sono kokoro shibaritsuketeru tamerai furi hodoite Kimi to boku nigirishimeta futatsu no te no naka de Imareta hikari, ima hanatou Hitotsu futatsu yoru wo norikoete yuku Tsuki no SUPOTTORAITO ni terasare nagara Kumo wo fuchidoru keikuoga GARASU saiku kimi no kokoro wo tsutsumikondeku Tameiki wa tooku sora ni kieta Ame nochi hare ano kumo ni nare ima wo oyoide yuku Me wo tojite mo utagatte mo MEBIUSU JETTO KOOSUTAA Kimi no kokoro utsushita sora ni yasashiku kaze fuite Akai fuuzen tonde itta Tohou mo nai kewashii michi no tochuu Tsurakute kurushii tabiji no hate ni wa Dare hitori, shiru hazu no nai hikari no sekai Kimi to boku ano hi no chikai souzou sae kote yuku Dokomademo tsunagaru hibi wo mabushiku terashidasu yo Haru ga kureba hajimari iro sa uchuu no hate made mo Kieru koto nai kimi no akashi jiyuu na sono ryoute de Kokokara mata hajimeyou Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Hinata Hyūga * Iruka Umino * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Kiba Inuzuka * Shino Aburame * Tsunade * Shizune * Jiraiya * Sai * Kakashi Hatake * Yamato * Rock Lee * Tenten * Neji Hyūga * Shikamaru Nara * Ino Yamanaka * Chōji Akimichi * Killer B * Gaara * Kankurō * Temari * Minato Namikaze * Kushina Uzumaki Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings es:Cascade